


Reunited Souls

by ClexaOtaim



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Male Character of Color, Past Character Death, Reunions, Soulmates, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaOtaim/pseuds/ClexaOtaim
Summary: *Inspired by Black Mirror's 'San Junipero'*Imagine if you lost someone you loved, and was later given the chance to see them again. To be with them again. Forever. Would you take it?It has been years since the conflicts between the Grounders and the Sky People erupted and peace has finally been achieved. Clarke Griffin is old, and tired. Living with the past has taken a toll on her life, until she's offered a new future. Can she leave her life behind in order to find what made her truly happy once more?





	1. A New Beginning

Clarke growled in frustration as Raven poked her in the arm roughly. The smaller Latina hadn’t stopped bugging her all day. She turned and glared at her as sternly as possible and resumed her work on arranging the medical supplies in one of the many healing units she’d built over the years. She thought back to how different it’d been here when she’d first landed, only 18, no idea who she was or what she was capable of. So much had happened. She had become a leader and an outcast, she’d loved, and she’d lost. Oh, she had definitely lost. Green eyes and a soft, curving smile appeared briefly in her mind, the memory fuzzy at the edges. Clarke tried not to think of her when she was around people. Those memories were for when she was alone, free to reminisce. Free to cry. 

“Clarke! Please! Just come with me already!”

Clarke sighed. “I’m busy, Raven. Can’t it wait?”

The other woman huffed and crossed her arms. Clarke rolled her eyes and finished tidying the unit. She was now nearly 40. She didn’t feel 40. All the fighting, all the natural disasters they had to survive. It felt like a blur now, but Clarke still remembered the hard times. She’d given every skill, old and new, to rebuild life on Earth to the best of her ability. The Grounders and the Skaikru had finally made peace and formed a functioning government. Technology, medicine, education and farming had all been improved by the two peoples coming together as one. Clarke had done in it her name. She would never say it, not any more, it hurt too much. But everything she did was for her. In her name. For her legacy.

Octavia had remained the leader, with Indra, Bellamy, Raven, and Kane on her council, along with elected members from each Grounder clan. Clarke was proud of her. She’d stepped up well and she’d led them all to a better world. Clarke had been offered a co-leader role but she’d refused. She felt that she’d done her part on that side of things and focused on medicine and education of the children. She didn’t feel 40, but perhaps some days she did feel even older. Everything had taken a toll on her, and her bones felt heavy. Her soul, even heavier. She was pulled out of her deep thinking as Raven yet again began poking her in the arm. 

“Clarke! It’s important! You either come with me or I’m dragging your ass there myself.”

Clarke laughed. “Fine, fine. If you’ll stop bugging me, I’ll go with you, see whatever you’ve got to show me so bad.”

Raven grabbed her hand and led her to centre of what used to be Polis, now a thriving city of Grounders and Skaikru alike. Clarke’s eyes widened, and she came to an abrupt halt as she realised where Raven was taking her. It was the tower. It had been sealed off after it had been repaired but was now treated as a historical site, somewhere to visit in respect for the many fallen over the years of conflict and poverty, somewhere to show the future generations where their roots lay. Raven squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly. 

“It’s okay. Trust me.”

Clarke swallowed and nodded, allowing Raven to lead her into the tower, down into the depths where so much had been discovered, and lost at the same time. They entered a room where Clarke was surprised to find her mother, Kane, Octavia and Indra waiting. 

“Mom? Kane? Octavia? Raven, what is this?”

Abby smiled and took Clarke’s hand from Raven’s. “Come and see.”

Clarke looked over to where her mother was pointed, her eyes falling on a piece of pristine machinery, technology that Clarke recognised as a mixture of what the Mountain Men left behind and A.L.I.E’s work. It looked somewhat like an MRI scanner, but there was an IV hook also attached to it. Even as the years had passed, curiosity had never left Clarke and so she immediately crossed the room, running her hands over the machine. 

“What is it?”

Raven stepped forward. “I found the blueprints, and then half the machine, in A.L.I.E’s databases.”

Clarke frowned. Anything A.L.I.E created tended to be to enslave humanity. “What does it do?”

“It’s hard to explain it exactly. If A.L.I.E had succeeded in her plans, she would’ve needed to, uh, store us humans somewhere. She was theorising a way to upload human minds into a kind of software.”

“Like mind control?”

“That’s probably what she intended it for. But I have modified it, and found that it also holds another…interesting factor.”

“Which is?”

“Well…A.L.I.E said that there was no death in her vision for the city of light that she kept talking about. Well, she meant it. Do you remember when you used the commander chip to enter the city of life?”

Clarke nodded, not eager to return to the memory. The last time she’d seen the love of her life.

“I remember.”

“Well you saw…people…there that were dead in our world. This means that they have their own world.”

Clarke’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Are you saying A.L.I.E created Heaven?”

Raven scoffed. “No-”

Clarke giggled, despite the serious nature the room was giving off. “Oh that’s good then.”

“But I have.”

“What?”

“The chip was just the beginning, Clarke. I’ve perfected the technology. Now, when people’s time comes, they can choose to be uploaded to the database, wherever they want, whenever they want, there are limitless options. They can be on a beach in Barbados or in New York City.”

“How is that possible, Raven? They’ll be dead.”

“In this world, yes. But their living consciousness, that is uploaded to the database. They can do anything, go anywhere; there is no scenario you can’t choose. You can be anyone, and” she looked into Clarke’s eyes meaningfully “be with anyone.”

Octavia stepped forward. “My time as Commander is up, Clarke. Indra and Kane have been voted as co-leaders in the council.” 

Clarke searched Octavia’s face, her eyes betraying her bewilderment. “Wha-what? Why?”

Octavia smiled and took her friend’s hands. “I feel old, Clarke. I am old.”

“But Kane and Indra are older-”

“They are. But they have life in them yet, and when the time is right, a new commander will be elected. We have made democracy possible, Clarke. I am so proud of what we have both achieved. But I am tired now. The cancer has weakened me, and I am ready to go on. Now, with Raven’s technology, I am more ready than ever. I am ready to see my beloved again, and hold his face in my hands.”

“But Bellamy-”

“Has made peace with my decision. He just can’t face to see me pass over.”

Tears started in Clarke’s eyes as Octavia pulled her in for a hug, grasping her tightly. She looked over to Raven.

“So, she’ll be able to find him, right?”

Raven smiled softly. “Everything is ready. Octavia?”

Octavia hugged Clarke tightly to her, pulling away to wiper her tears away. “This is a second chance, Clarke. Don’t waste it.”

She kissed the top of her head and moved to Indra, grasping her forearm and nodding in respect. Indra would never cry in front of anyone but her lip was quivering. Octavia held her head high.

“You have been the best mentor I could ever have wished for. Nothing I have achieved would have been possible without your teachings. May we meet again.”

Indra smiled, to the shock of everyone. “You have been the best of my seconds, and a Commander I have been proud to serve for all these years. May the afterlife be blessed to gain such a fine warrior and may you blessed with happiness. Give him my respects, and tell him that I was proud of him. He was born Trikru and he died Trikru. May we meet again, Heda.”

She said her goodbyes to Abby and Kane, hugging Raven and whispering her thanks to her friend for her great work, and allowing her to do what she was doing now. She lay on the table underneath the machine and Raven turned it on, a light electrical humming filling the room. She inserted the IV into Octavia’s arm, and retrieved a vial of opaque white fluid in a syringe. She placed a small white chip onto Octavia’s forehead, and began to type on the computer next to her. 

“So, this may be upsetting for some of you to witness, but the serum in this vial will kill Octavia. The computer is locating where she wants to be, which she has already chosen, and the chip is what will transfer her living consciousness to the database and the send it to the aforementioned location of her choice. Is everyone ready? Abby?”

Abu came over and took over inserting the syringe into the IV tube, waiting for Raven’s signal. The computer beeped loudly and a wide smile stretched across Raven’s face.

“Okay, Abby, we’re a go. Start feeding the serum.” 

Abby nodded and emptied the syringe into the IV. Clarke watching with a heavy heat as she watched Octavia’s heart monitor beep erratically then begin to flatline. Her fingers twitched, the doctor in her wanting to rush over and begin CPR. She took a deep breath. This was what Octavia wanted. Raven noticed Clarke’s agitation and beckoned her over.

“You wanna see something cool? I can use this code” she typed quickly on the keyboard which opened up a video link “and we can see if it worked.”

Everybody gathered around the screen and watched anxiously as the black screen began to fade into a lush green. It was a forest. There was a clearing, and everyone breathed in relief in unison as Octavia appeared on the screen. Clarke felt tears of joy running down her face but couldn’t tear her face away from her friend to wipe them away. She glanced at the 38 year old woman on the table, now gone from this world, from her pain and suffering. 

Octavia was 19 all over again, her youth returned to her. Her brown hair flowing, and dancing gracefully in the wind, reaching down to the small of her back. Dressed in her grounder attire, she was in her prime once more, with the addition of her Trikru tattoos on her shoulders. Her hands were touching the earth beneath her, and her smile was as bright as a thousand suns. Her blue eyes shone with excitement and mischief, exactly the girl Clarke crashed into Earth with, the girl who took all her clothes off, and laughed at them all and she was the girl who became Heda of the grounder clans. 

Clarke followed Octavia’s gaze and immediately saw what had made the girl smile. Kneeling before a small fire in the clearing was a man with dark coloured skin, and tattoos that covered the majority of his back. Octavia stepped closer to him, and spoke in Trigadesleng, that was automatically translated by Raven’s computer.

“My Warrior, I have returned to you.”

Lincoln turned at the noise, and stood with amazing speed. His stance was rigid, and Clarke knew that he would not likely trust his eyes. 

“What is this trickery?” He drew his sword, and Clarke began to panic. Raven put her hand on Clarke’s.

“You can’t die where she is, Clarke. She’ll be fine.”

To Clarke’s shock and horror, Octavia had also drawn her sword, her eyes dark and focused, a sultry smile on her lips. 

“No trick. You see me, my love.”

Lincoln surged forward and Octavia ran to meet him, their swords clashing. They fought brutally, with equal force and effort. They had lost their swords at some point and were now engaging in hand to hand combat. Octavia tripped Lincoln, who tripped her whilst on the ground until she fell on top of him.

Time seemed to slow down as he stared into her face, eyes searching for the trick, for the trap to close around him.

“How are you here?” He breathed.

“I’ve come for you, my beloved.”

His hands came to her face, his finger tracing every detail, every feature lovingly. Clarke’s heart clenched as tears fell from Octavia, reunited with her love at last. Octavia laughed.

“Like how we first fell in love. You remember?” 

“Of course.”

He stood, picking up Octavia with him, swing her around, the pair of them laughing like nothing had ever happened, their sufferings of the past no longer able to haunt them. Their lips met in the softest, most romantic kiss Clarke had ever witnessed before they pulled each other into a fierce embrace. Raven cleared her throat. 

“This is where we’re gonna leave them, I think. She’s where she belongs. Let’s leave them to their happily ever after.” 

She turned off the video link, and began typing in the computer again. She turned back to the group. 

“Okay then, my turn.”


	2. Lost and Found

“Your turn?! YOUR TURN?! Are you serious right now, Raven?!” 

Indra was holding back a furious Clarke who was surprisingly strong as Raven stood there calmly waiting for her friend to run out of energy. Thankfully, it didn’t take long, and Raven quickly took over from Indra.

“Listen to me. Listen to me, Clarke. I didn’t start this project without a goal in mind, okay? I’ve given all I can to our people. They can carry on without me.”

“I just lost Octavia. I cannot lose you too.”

Raven smiled softly. “You are my oldest friend, Clarke. I love you. But I need to go. I miss her.”

Clarke looked up. “H-her?”

Raven looked to the ground, taking a deep breath. “Luna.”

Clarke smiled, and searched Raven’s face. “Luna? You and Luna?”

Raven looked sad, and angry at the same time. “We never got to talk about it. But I know I love her. She’s gone now, but I can be with her this way. Please, Clarke, you have to understand.”

Clarke thought back to all the times Raven and Luna would be found giggling with each other in the work room, trying to repair that damned spacecraft. Murphy had often said he reckoned they were into each other but Clarke had never thought of them as a couple. She remembered how Raven cared for Luna as the experiments and the removal of her bone marrow began to eat away at her, the way Raven would caress her face as she slept, making sure she always had painkillers on hand for when Luna wanted to walk around. Clarke couldn’t believe she’d not seen it.

The way Luna would look at Raven as she leaned on her for support as she rested, the way Luna would sing to Raven to help her sleep and fend off the nightmares from her time as A.L.I.E’s slave. When Raven would have spells of anger or fits of aggression, Luna would always be there, soothing her with her words, whispering softly in her ear as she rocked her gently to calm her. 

Clarke remembered how devastated Raven had been when Luna had died. She hadn’t spoken to anyone for weeks. She didn’t eat. She blamed Clarke, and Octavia and it took her a long time to forgive them. She’d been self-destructive, starting a doomed relationship with Bellamy that wasn’t built to last. Raven had grown so much, and she’d been through so much. She bore physical and mental scars of torture and enslavement, and her PTSD kept her from living the carefree life shed once been proud of. 

After Raven had recovered from her mourning, she’d thrown herself into her work. She showed no interest in meeting someone new and now Clarke knew why. 

“Have you found her?” She asked quietly.

Raven’s eyes lit up. “Yes! She’s somewhere near the sea. Where else would she be right?”

Clarke laughed. “Luna would be lost without the sea.”

“And I would be lost without Luna.”

Clarke knew that feeling. “You love her.”

“Yes.”

Clarke cleared her throat and steeled herself. “Then you have to go.”

Raven’s smile was wider than Clarke had ever seen it as she was pulled into a bear hug that squeezed the very oxygen from her lungs. Clarke took the time to breathe in Raven’s scent, the heady scent of lavender and gasoline. Raven moved away and began to set everything up, tapping away excitedly on her computer, and resetting the heart monitor. Two Grounder guards had come for Octavia’s body and had taken it for preparations for her burial ceremony. As Raven finished her last minute tasks, she picked out another vial of the white fluid and handed it to Clarke with an envelope.

“I know today has been a lot. And it’s been hard. I’m going to miss you most of all. But, this vial, it’s for you. You don’t have to use it. But the necessary directions are in this envelope. Everything you should need. It’s your decision.”

Clarke took the vial and the envelope with shaking hands. “Where will it take me?”

Raven smiled knowingly. “Where you need to be. Trust me on that.”

Raven moved to Abby and Kane to say her goodbyes, leaving Clarke to stare at the envelope, not realising that Indra had approached her. 

“You know what she means, don’t you, Clarke?”

Jumping slightly, Clarke turned to face her. “She can’t know that.”

“Why not? Why can’t you let yourself believe, Clarke? Look at what Octavia has just found waiting for her. Why shouldn’t the same be waiting for you as well?”

Clarke sighed. “I already found that, Indra. It slipped through my fingers and now it’s gone forever.”

The older woman smiled and gripped Clarke’s shoulders. “Forever is a long time, Clarke. A long, long time.”

Raven was ready. She took Clarke aside. Clarke gazed at her. A long time ago, she had thought that she could love Raven. She had been her loyal friend for so many years, they’d been through so much together and yet still managed to stay friends. Could it have ever been more? Perhaps. But Clarke knew that Raven was going to who she truly belonged with. It would be selfish to have Raven stay for a love that purely felt so strong because of the reliance, trust and faith they put in each other over the years. 

Raven smirked, the Latina in her still burning bright. “What are you looking at?”

Clarke couldn’t bring herself to smile, and instead burst into tears. “My best friend.”

Raven took her into her arms. “It’s gonna be alright. I want you to watch me, on that screen, you watch me. I’ll be just fine. Now you listen to me. You listen to me you brave, brave girl. You have overcome so much. You have done so much. For me, for everyone. I want to see you happy. That vial, I promise you, it will take you to her. Have a little faith in your favourite mechanic.”

Clarke’s voice was barely a whisper. “I’m scared.”

“Me too, Clarke, me too. But we’ve been scared. We’ve been there and done that. Time for the next adventure, yeah?”

Clarke nodded and Raven gestured for Abby to come over. Abby wiped away Clarke’s tears and helped Raven lie on the table, inserting the IV into her arm with a fresh needle.

“Raven’s taught me everything about the procedure. Everything will be just fine.”

Raven looked over at Clarke and grinned. “Come here, Clarke. I want you to hold my hand and watch me find my lady.”

Clarke complied, giggling softly as she stood beside Raven and held her hand tightly, never wanting to let go. Trying to ground herself, she knelt down and spoke softly.

“In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next.” 

The computer started to beep and Abby turned to Clarke. “It’s time. I need to start feeding the serum.”

Clarke simply nodded, and Abby began to feed the white liquid into the IV. “Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground.”

She kissed Raven’s cheek gently, and the Latina’s eyes fluttered closed. “May we meet again.”

Raven’s chocolate brown eyes met Clarke’s ocean blue for the last time. “See ya around, Griffin.”

The heart monitor began to beep loudly as Raven’s heart failed, before the monotone sounded that she was gone. Clarke had not felt this empty in a long time, and rushed to the monitor.

“Quick, quick, open the feed! I wanna see her!” 

Abby quickly bought up the video link that opened onto a bright white light, blinding Clarke at first, causing her to shield her eyes. It was a beach, a beautiful beach. The sand was white, the ocean was the most striking blue, just like Clarke’s eyes. The waves rolled pleasantly and gulls cawed in the background. Clarke gasped as Raven appeared on the screen reaching forward to touch her, her fingers only meeting the cold glass of the monitor. 

Raven had always been beautiful, but now she stood, radiant as ever. Her years had melted away, leaving the carefree 21 year old she used to be. Her lithe figure was once again adorned by her favourite red leather jacket, her hair in its signature ponytail that just made her…Raven. Her brown doe eyes were closed as she breathed in the salty ocean air, filling her lungs with the taste of freedom. Her smile, bright as always, never left her face, and she turned, looked at right at Clarke and waved. She blew a kiss, and then pointed excitedly over to where a girl was sat on a rock. 

It was unmistakably Luna. Her brunette curls were wild in the sea breeze, her intricate tattoos visible even from where Clarke was, her inquisitive brown eyes had glanced up to see who her visitor was. 

“Raven!”

Raven all but had to catch the smaller woman, wrapping her arms around her, her facing melting into an expression of pure liberation as she held her.

“My mermaid.”

Luna looked up at her. “Is this real?”

Tears ran down Raven’s face. “Yeah, thanks to a little handiwork by yours truly.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you so much.”

Raven gently pressed her lips to Luna’s, who responded by throwing her arms around her and kissing her back with fervour. Raven broke the kiss, laughing.

“I have wanted this for so long, you can’t imagine.”

Luna rested her forehead against Raven’s, their noses touching, their lips an inch away from each other. “Oh, I can imagine.”

She suddenly gasped as she looked down. “Raven! Your leg!”

Clarke panicked as she saw Raven frown, looking down at her legs. “What? What is it?”

Luna’s hand was on Raven’s thigh. “No brace.”

Raven’s mouth fell open as she ran her hand down her leg. “No brace.”

Fresh tears threatened at Clarke’s eyes as Raven stretched her leg out, then bent her knee, then stretched it out again. It had been so long since Raven had lived a life without pain or disability and now she had the chance to be free from it all. Raven smirked and took Luna’s face in her hands. 

“Do you know what this means?”

Luna smirked back, her eyes glinting with desire. “What?”

“It means I can…chase you. Ha! Tag! You’re it!” Raven poked her lightly and took off running down the beach, Luna hot on her heels after her. She caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, the two of them laughing, completely taken by the moment.

Luna caressed Raven’s face, when a look of realisation crossed her face. “You can come in the sea…”

Raven kissed her, slow and gentle. “Take me. I want to feel the water.”

Luna began to lead Raven towards the ocean, and Clarke, feeling slightly less empty and satisfied that her friend was finally at peace, switched the video link off. Raven was in her paradise now, where she belonged. Now, all that was left was Clarke. Staring at the envelope Raven had left her, Clarke watched as Raven’s body was also taken for her funeral preparations. She tore open the envelope. She gasped slightly. It was most codes and instructions for Abby should Clarke decide she want to use the vial. But above the codes were coordinates. And above the coordinates was just one word. 

Lexa


	3. Hide and Seek

Clarke sat on the edge of her bed, turning the card over in her hands. The words were still there, the card was real and solid but she still couldn’t let herself believe. It had been so long since she’d even let herself think about Lexa, now she was faced with a real chance to see her again, not the cruel taste she experienced in the city of light. But the last time she’d seen Lexa, she’d been charging at an angry mob of A.L.I.E’s brainwashed soldiers, her final act of protecting Clarke and saving her people. What if in saving Clarke, Lexa had somehow died…again. Clarke shut her eyes and put her face in her hands. She would never be able to escape that awful day, or the pain it had left. She wondered what life would’ve been like if she’d lived, if the world she knew now would be any different. She opened her eyes again, and looked at the card, staring hard at it.

The walk down to where the machine was kept was long, and silent. Clarke didn’t meet anyone’s eyes, didn’t stop to talk to anyone. She just kept moving forward before she lost her confidence, and bolted. Running her hand over the machine, Clarke swallowed and turned it on. Moving to the keyboard, she typed in the co-ordinates on the card. She anxiously watched the screen come to life, showing only a forest. Clarke allowed herself a small smile. Well, where else would she be?  
Movement in the corner of her eye startled her, and she whipped around quickly to see her mother leaning against the wall, smiling fondly at her. 

“Hey, Mom.”

“I thought I’d find you in here sooner or later.”

Clarke bit her lip. “Do you really think she’s there?”

Abby walked to her daughter, pulling her into her arms. “I trust in Raven.”

Clarke hugged her tightly. “I…I’m scared.”

Abby pulled away slightly and took Clarke’s face in her hands. “Me too, baby. But if it’s what you want, then I’m behind you all the way.”

Her eyes filling with tears, Clarke tried to blink them away. “I, I didn’t want you to, you know, do it. It’s not fair to you, to kill your own daughter.”

Wiping Clarke’s tears away, Abby kissed her forehead gently. “It’s not killing you, Clarke. It’s giving you the life you have always wanted, the life you deserve. And no mother can ask for better than that.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, Clarke. Your father would be so proud of you, and so am I.”

Clarke steeled herself, then walked towards the machine, lying down. Her mother placed the chip on her head, and Clarke winced slightly as she felt the IV needle go into her arm. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“I’m ready.”

She felt a cold substance enter her veins, which momentarily felt white hot, then slowly everything started to fade to a dull grey, and then she was in complete darkness. When she opened her eyes again, she was greeted by a blinding light. Lifting her hand to shield her eyes, Clarke squinted as she tried to get her bearings. The light started to ease, and a cool breeze teased at Clarke’s hair. Surprised to find that she wasn’t cold, Clarke looked down to see a very familiar blue leather jacket. Grinning, she ran her hands through her blonde curls, and touched her face, feeling her youth returned to her. Laughing, Clarke lay back down, feeling crisp leaves underneath her, and the smell of rich earth fillung her nose. Childish as it was, Clarke giggled and pretended she was making angels in the leaves before she got up, to see if she could figure out where she was. 

Walking around, Clarke soon realised the familiarity of the place. She wasn’t far from where she and Lexa had hidden from the pauna. Clarke stepped warily, the last thing she needed was to be attacked by a giant gorilla right now. The forest was warm and sunny, so it must’ve been springtime. She stopped briefly, wondering if she should scale a tree and find out exactly where she was in relation to the nearest trikru settlement. Lexa was still nowhere to be seen and Clarke was doing her best not to feel disheartened at the thought that Octavia and Raven had found their soulmates almost instantly. Would Lexa be here? Or was she in this place’s alternate Polis? Worse, was she here at all? Or was she truly gone as Clarke had suspected?  
Shaking herself of the negativity, Clarke pressed forward. She had to trust in Raven. Raven wouldn’t have left her stranded somewhere, she would have been sure otherwise she wouldn’t have sent Clarke there at all. She had to hold on to hope. As she travelled further, a familiar hut came into view and Clarke grinned as she made her way inside.

“Niylah? Heya? (Hello) Laik yu hir? (Are you here?)”

Frowning, Clarke searched the hut, and found it to be empty. Shrugging, she took some salted meats and headed to the back where knew the bedroom was. Settling into the furs, Clarke allowed herself to rest for a moment. She felt silly thinking Niylah was here. This was her personal heaven or something like that, as Raven had described. Niylah wasn’t gonna be here. Chewing thoughtfully, Clarke mused to herself, thinking about Lexa and where she could possibly be. A loud crash startled her from her thoughts, and she quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed into the front area of the trading hut, calling excitedly.

“Heya? Lexa?”

Some pots had been knocked over, but there was no one there. Sighing dejectedly, Clarke picked up the pots and put them back. Looking around, she decided she could live here for the time being, until she found Lexa. It was a nice hut and no one was using it. Walking outside, Clarke stretched and looked around, wondering what it was that knocked the pots over. There were no animals around, and there was no sign of anyone being around. Scouring the area, Clarke spotted a dry looking tree and ventured back inside the hut, leaving again with a large knife in hand. Cutting some branches from the tree, she went back and stored some of the wood, using the rest to prepare for a fire for later. The nights here were cold, and right now she didn’t have anyone to keep her warm at night. 

She checked the area where meats and other foods were kept and was pleased to find that it was decently stocked, meaning she didn’t have to go out and hunt just yet. She hoped she’d find Lexa before that time came, she didn’t fancy having another chunk taken out of her by an angry panther. Lexa was good in a fight, and two people hunting were better than one. Plus, if she got attacked here, she would be grateful of having someone else taking care of her wounds. She may be an excellent healer, but even she couldn’t treat everything. Clarke scouted the area some more but found everything to be exactly as she remembered it. Seeing the sun start to set, she made her way back to her hut and lit her fire. Eating some more salted meat, she sat and watched the flames eat away at the wood, wondering where she was gonna find Lexa in all this. A horrible thought came to her, and was hard to shake away. 

What if Lexa was in her own personal heaven? What if, for Lexa, that was with Costia? Costia had been her first love after all, and she’d loved Lexa first. For all Clarke knew, Lexa was somewhere with Costia, happy and thriving, while Clarke was here, all on her own. Poking the fire aggressively, Clarke tried not to think about it. She had faith in Raven, she truly did, she was just a little disappointed that she’d not walked straight into Lexa’s arms. In life, their relationship had been difficult enough. Surely she’d earned her happy ending by now. 

She waited til the fire burned down to embers, the hut now at a nice, warm temperature. Trudging back to the furs, Clarke nestled herself in them, remembering when she’d last slept in furs, back when she was tracing Lexa’s tattoo and relishing the warmth of her body against her own. Nothing could’ve described how she’d felt in that moment, the last time she’d remembered feeling truly happy. After everything they’d been through together, it was hard to believe that they’d finally managed to come together and admit that they were in love with each other, only for it all to come crashing down moments later. Clarke had been informed of Titus’ death and how it had happened after the craziness in Polis had died down, and she’d tried to feel some empathy for the man, but found herself lacking. He had killed the love of her life, whether it was an accident or not, and Clarke wasn’t sure if she’d ever forgive him for it. 

It was almost impossible to comprehend that that had been both the best and worst day of her life. No one would ever be able to understand, not that Clarke expected them to. Her time with Lexa had been too short, and Clarke had never been able to rid herself of the feeling that she’d been robbed. Sleep threatening to take her, Clarke relaxed and pushed any more bad memories away. 

The next morning arrived, the sun bright and the animals in the forest making plenty of noise, which Clarke decided to welcome as her new alarm clock. Stretching, she dressed and grabbed some cloths, and ventured outside to find a nearby lake she could bathe in and grab some water from. She had the crazy feeling she was being watched but every time she scoured the area there was no one to be found. She finished bathing, and collected some water, reminded herself to go back for some more later in the day. As she arrived back at the hut something felt very off. Walking in, Clarke noticed that someone or something had definitely been here. Things had been moved, and the food store was now significantly missing several items. Grabbing a small dagger, Clarke moved to the back where she noticed her furs had been moved, and her leather jacket was gone. Growling in frustration, Clarke rushed outside but still found no one.

Great. Now she was cold, and she’d been robbed by someone she couldn’t even see. Either her heaven had something against her or she was being punked. She turned to go back inside when she heard something in the back of the hut crash. Running back into the bedroom, one of the pots in there that Clarke had used to eat with was in pieces on the floor, and before Clarke could pick them up or see who or what had done it, there was a sword at her throat. 

“Chon yu bilaik? (Who are you?)”

Clarke recognised the voice instantly. “Lexa?!”

The sword lifted slightly. “C-Clarke?”

“Where the hell have you been?!”


End file.
